spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
SOS, Not
This is the 19th episode of Hoopla's Fantastic Beach, and the 5th episode of season 2. Hoopla: Any more campaign ideas? Boopla: Um… how about we do a video game tournament? Hoopla: Lame. Next. Boopla: How about a marathon of the Quiet House? Hoopla: Can’t get lamer than that. Your ideas are awful. Boopla: You know what else is awful? Your big mouth. Hoopla: o. I got it. How about a surfing stunt? Everyone loves stunts. Boopla: That’ll probably go viral. Sounds perfect. Hoopla: I’ll go advertise it with some more posters. Boopla: Please don’t make them movie posters again. Hoopla: Hmmm...nah. Boopla: Wait, why are you making ads for an ad? Hoopla: It’s business, Boopla. You wouldn’t get it. Boopla: But I’m literally a rapper with agents- Hoopla: Shh, I have work to do. Quiet little one. Boopla: o Hoopla: I am the key to all of this, y’know. It’s like poetry, it rhymes. Boopla: Wow you can’t even come up with your own quotes. Hoopla: Ok gotta go! Boopla: Wait hold on, you don’t even know how to surf! Hoopla! (Boopla tries to find Hoopla, but he’s already gone) Hoopla: Who cares what Boopla says? I can surf. I’ve trained myself while he wasn’t looking. (Flashback to Hoopla playing a surfing video game) Hoopla: Heck yeah, first place! Sweating this hard never felt so good! (Cut back to Hoopla) Hoopla: He knows I’ll do well. (Cut to Boopla) Boopla: He’s only played Tony Smock Pro Surfer, he’s not gonna do well. (Cut back, again, to Hoopla) Hoopla: Well, better please my fans… and haters too. (Cut to Hoopla at the beach) Hoopla: Attention, everyone! I am about to do the stunt of a lifetime! (suddenly, a large wave appears) I am about to ride that wave! Person 1: Are you insane? Person 2: He’s gonna die! Person 3: Don’t do it! Hoopla: I know you’re all worried and such, but fear not. I’ve been practicing for this moment for months. (He grabs his surfboard and walks up to the wave) Hoopla: Stop! (Wave stops and Hoopla walks up the wave) Hoopla: Time to put a saddle on this. Person 1: Why are you doing that?! Hoopla: It’s like a horse. Unpause! (The wave starts again) Hoopla: See? I’m riding the wave! Person 2: That’s insane! Person 4: I’m gonna make so much money putting this online! Hoopla: o. (when he says this, the wave crashes down on him) Person 1: He’s dead. Person 4: We don’t know that. (One day later…) (Hoopla wakes up) Hoopla: Ugh… that didn’t go as well as I thought it would be. At least I’m gonna go viral… hopefully. (he notices the island he’s on) What’s this? (He looks to see that the entire island is made of ice cream) Hoopla: This can’t be real. (pinches his side) Ouch! Yep, it’s real. Well...it could just be poison food that just looks like ice cream...so I’ll just stay away from it for now. (He sees a spa around the corner) Hoopla: A spa? On an island? Who knew? (He enters the spa) Man: What would you like? Pedicure? Manicure? Massage? Hot tub? All of the above? Hoopla: All of the above. Man: That’s the correct answer! Right this way. (A montage of Hoopla getting several relaxation treatments. When he gets to the hot tub, he falls asleep, Hoopla then starts drinking the water) Hoopla: ACK! EGH! I’m drowning! (he gets out) Well, that was nice...I’m still not sure if this is safe or a trick. I’ll try one more place. (he walks around) Man 2: Hey, you look tired. Hoopla: Well kinda but- Man 2: Why don’t you relax on the beach and play in the ocean? Hoopla: (looks over, seeing a beautiful beach) OOH! Man 2: That’ll be 200 do- and he’s gone. Oh well. Hoopla: This place is amazing. They have a spa AND a beach. I’m not sure I wanna leave just yet. Oh yeah, I forgot about those ice cream plants. (takes a bite) YUM! (Hoopla starts feeling tingly on the inside) Hoopla: Hehe, that feels funny. Man 3: That’s not poison, it’s just your stomach having a party from the taste. Hoopla: Cool! (A man walks up to Hoopla) Hoopla: Hey, is that, Cicicicity? Cicicicity: Yes. Hoopla: Why are you here? Cicicicity: In SBFW Chat CrazySponge told us the next person to leave is in the next HFB episode, so I left, then I was stolen at night and shipped to Africa, but then the boat crashed and I landed up here. Hoopla: Cool, but boring. Cicicicity: I hate you. Hoopla: I love you too sweetie. Man 5: Haw haw haw, hi there green dude. Wanna play some volleyball? Hoopla: You sound familiar… eh, whatever. Sure. (They walk over to a volleyball net) Man 5: Serve’s up! (he hits the ball to Hoopla, and they play for an entire hour) Hoopla: That was fun. Still don’t know why you sound so familiar. Man 5: Haw haw haw, me neither dude. See ya later. Hoopla: See you never. (Hoopla sees a hotel in the distance) Hoopla: Now that’s convenient. (He checks into the hotel, and gets settled into his bed) Hoopla: No disturbing thoughts for me tonight. Only the thought of… I already forgot. (Hoopla suddenly has an epiphany) Hoopla: I don’t know what epiphany means! (he looks it up on his phone) Oh. I just had another one! (Flashback to Hoopla talking with Man 5. Hoopla realizes that Man 5 sounds exactly like Scooter) Hoopla: NOOOOO! I can’t stay here with him. He’s too dangerous. Besides, I have a campaign to run. I can’t lay around on my butt all day. But first, I gotta have the best breakfast to ever exist… breakfast bacon. (In the morning…) Hoopla: Gotta hurry and get that breakfast bacon! (he hurries into the breakfast room, where there’s plenty of bacon left) Yes! (he eats the entire stack of bacon, and gets kicked out by security) Hoopla: Well I’m never getting back in there again. Sorry, Ice Cream Island, but I gotta get back home. (Hoopla starts running outside, and bumps into the man) Hoopla: AAAAAA! Man 5: Haw, what? Hoopla: Scooter!! AAAAA! Man 5: Who? (lifts his hood down, and is revealed to be Larry the Lobster) Hoopla: Huh? Larry: Sorry little dude, I was having voice cracks. Hoopla: Oh- I- Uh- Larry: It’s ok green man. Let’s hug it out. Hoopla: Alright. (They hug each other and start walking back) Hoopla: I’m never leaving this place. (The En- Hoopla: Wait a second, how can Larry be here if he watches Goo Lagoon 24/7? Larry: Because, I’m not Larry. (bites in Hoopla) Hoopla: AAAAAAAAAAAAA!! I’M BLEEDING AAAAA! (Larry turns into a shadow monster) Hoopla: HOTEL, LET ME IN! Shadow Monster: How can they let you in if they don’t exist? (Everything on the island turns into shadows, leaving just a pile of sand) Hoopla: No, no! Everything was made out of shadows! It was all a farce. I should’ve known. Good thing my hometown is real. (He swims to shore, but the monster grabs him) Hoopla: AGH! Quit trying to cause me inconvenience! I’m trying to live my life. Shadow Monster: Too bad, it’s about to end. Hoopla: Why are you doing this?! Shadow Monster: For two long you 3D mortals have ruled. Now the shadows will take over. Hoopla: Aww...wait...shadows...hey! Look at the sun! Shadow Monster: Huh? Why- (looks up) AHHH! I’m melting! (poofs away) Hoopla: I’m getting out of here. (Episode ends with Hoopla swimming back to his beach like a dolphin with special needs) Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:HFB Category:2020 Category:2020 Episodes Category:2020 Transcripts Category:Episodes written by CrazySponge Category:Episodes written by FireMatch